Green Eyed Monster
by Libstar
Summary: Sharon goes to the Nutcracker with Andy, Andrea doesn't like it. They fight, they make up. Domestic fluff. Andrea and Sharon as an established couple.


Again Andrea and Sharon have been distracting me this week, the only way to get rid of them is to write them out!

'How do I look?' Sharon questioned, entering the kitchen where Andrea was preparing dinner for herself and Rusty,

'Yeah, great,' Andrea replied, though Sharon watched as the younger woman's eyes barely glanced over her before returning to the stove. She'd been quiet since Sharon got home but she hadn't had time to try and get to the bottom of it, she needed to shower before Andy came and picked her up. _Ah, Andy.  
_'Say the word and I won't go,' She sighed, leaning against the counter and watching Andrea's back as her shoulders stiffened, 'I'll call Andy and I'll cancel, all you need to do is say the word.'  
'No.' Andrea's voice was level and to the untrained ear it would seem neutral but Sharon knew Andrea better than that, neutral wasn't good when it came to the blonde DA  
'Darling,' Sharon gentled her voice, stepping closer so she could caress her shoulder, 'I'm only going to offer Andy some moral support, he's been having a hard time with his ex-wife and his daughter, that's all.'  
'How cab someone who has seen all of the things you have in life be so naive Sharon,' Andrea turned to face her and she saw the tell tail flash in Andrea's eyes that let her know that this would get worse before it got better. 'And in that dress you might as well drape yourself across his lap in your underwear.'  
'You're being ridiculous! Andy, lieutenant Flyn, is a friend, that's all.'  
'Is he? Does he know that? He's hardly subtle in the way he looks at you but then why would he be, he has no reason to think that you wouldn't be interested since you smuggled me in here under the cloak of darkness.'  
'We talked about that Andrea and we _both_ decided we wanted to keep this quiet for a little longer.'  
'But clearly it was just _you_ who decided we'd see other people.'  
'You know,' Sharon breathed holding her hands up in surrender, 'I'm not doing this with you, especially if that's what you think of me. I'll see you later.' Without a backwards glance Sharon grabbed a jacket and her purse before heading out, pleased that Andy's unmarked Crown Vic was pulling up to the curb, she hadn't really thought about what she would do once she left, she just knew she needed to get out. Andrea was the only person who had ever been able to get Sharon to act first and think later, it was how they'd ended up in bed together that first time and the reason why Sharon had spent the next fortnight avoiding Andrea like the plague and freaking out in private.

The evening passed pleasantly and without incident, Andy Flyn was funny and a good conversationalist away from Major Crimes and, although an amateur production, The Nutcracker had, as usual, been enjoyable. Although Andy never treated it as such it was clear that his ex-wife had assumed that they were on a date, if the glares Sharon kept receiving were anything to go by, but let her think what she wanted and if it made her jealous that Andy had a date and she didn't then so be it. Andy dropped her at home before eleven and, after thanking him again for an enjoyable evening, she took a deep breath and let herself back into the condo. Pleased that she could hear music coming from Rusty's room she made her way to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and two glasses before making her way to the bedroom, she had a plan having spent the second half of the ballet only half paying attention, lost as she was in her own fantasies of how her night would end. Now it was time to make sure she wasn't disappointed. Andrea was already in bed which helped, Sat cross legged, her hair pulled into a messy bun and a file settled across her knees.  
'You know,' She began, clicking the lock on the door and depositing the wine in too of the chest of drawers and turning to look at Andrea, pleased that when their eyes met some if the fire had left the younger woman's. 'I wore this dress tonight because I knew I'd be coming home to you. You see Andrea, while the boys don't know who, they do know that someone is putting a smile on my face. Andy was well aware that tonight was not a date.'  
'Shar I overreacted I'm sorry.' Andrea sighed, her eyes following Sharon round the room as she removed her jewellery,  
'I understand darling. It's forgotten.' Sharon smiled, leaning over to remove the file from Andrea's knee and dropping it onto the bedside table, 'like I said, this dress was for you, because I knew you would be waiting for me when I got home.'  
'It is a very lovely dress,' Andrea agreed, her eyes raking over Sharon's curves, hugged in beautiful wine red silk  
'Mmm' Sharon hummed, reaching for the tie that was keeping the wrap dress closed and tugging at it. 'I hop you like what's underneath, it's new. I was thinking about you when I bought it.' Andrea's eyes all but bugged out of her head as sharp. Revealed herself to her, her perfect curves covered by barely there silk and lace that perfectly matched the colour if the dress and nude thigh highs,  
'Oh my.' Andrea's voice was a barely there whisper as she pushed herself onto her knees and moved so she was in front of the older woman,  
'You approve?' Sharon purred, reaching out to run her fingers through Andrea's fringe, pushing it away from her face as the other woman's fingers ghosted over her stomach.  
'Oh I do.' Andrea's grin was predatory as she finally brought their lips together in a searing kiss, her arms wrapping fully around the still standing brunette, bringing their bodies flush together and eliciting a moan from Sharon which allowed her to slip her tongue into the heat of her mouth. Sharon made quick work of Andrea's over sized sleep shirt, pushing it down her shoulders and throwing it in the direction of the end of the bed, her hands greedily mapping out the newly exposed skin as Andrea's mouth trailed down her throat.  
They would need to talk properly about this later, discuss taking steps towards telling people about them and she was obviously going to have to spend some time working harder to make sure that Andrea knew that she didn't need to worry even a little bit about Sharon straying. But, as Andrea's hands roamed across her ads and down the back of her thighs she knew they were ok and that there was no where else she'd rather be


End file.
